DeadMan Fractured Mind
by chachingmel123
Summary: A certain dead man is given a second chance of life. It's really too bad that his memories didn't return with him to the world of the living and to make matters worse, he has an Alien with a superiority complex to tag along for the ride. He only know his name. His name is Rick.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Man Fractured Mind

This is just a one shot that has been in my head for quite a while now.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

In a graveyard somewhere in America.

A graveyard was eerily quiet.

All the living who had come to pay their respects to their deceased love one's had all gone home, mist began to form coating the ground and a thick layer of fog made it hard to see through.

If you listened carefully, you would have heard a soft hum in the air, signalling the arrival of something.

This was something was a slimy green Alien blob, it was incredibly small so even if it wasn't protected by the fog, most people wouldn't even be able to see it, the blob was a run away.

He had just found out that his whole life had been nothing but a lie from the very beginning, he wasn't allowed to interact much with the outside world and his friends were limited.

He had just found out he was nothing more than a lab rat.

He had accidentally ears dropped on a conversation with two doctors he saw on a regular bases, thinking they were out of his hearing range, they casually referred to him as a test subject and were discussing the new experiment they were having him do.

He didn't think, he ran.

He ran to the nearest teleporter and teleported to Earth since Aliens tend to avoid the planet since they were deemed as nothing but Apes by most species so that made it a perfect hiding spot for him.

He found himself in the middle of some graveyard, this meant he had a large amount of potential 'Skins' to wear and nobody would question it since the original owner was already dead, he needed a body that was young and strong, not too young and he certainly didn't want the body of someone who died from natural forces.

So far he had no luck, until he came face to face with a certain tombstone.

 **HERE LIES: RICK RASTUS**

 **xxxxx-xxxxx**

 **BELOVED:**

The rest of the gravestone was covered in mud and leaves so he couldn't read since he had no physical arms in the first place, if he had managed to read the bottom lines, he would have thought twice before sliding through the cracks in coffin.

He wasn't even shocked when he saw the body was nothing more than bones in an extremely old looking suit that was covered in dust and considering the age of the bones themselves, this body had been dead for several years, his eyes traced over the form and know instantly that the body used to be strong and steady.

He slipped in through the cracks of the bone in the right leg and made his way up to the skull where the brain was and had to wince at the sight of the brain, it was almost none-existent and even the little that was left had some sort of black parts to it especially concerning the places where the memories are kept, showing head trauma.

He know instantly that this human must have died from a blow to the head, he wouldn't be surprised that if he did manage to restore it to what it once was, the memories would be forever out of his reach.

It was better this way so that he wouldn't have to deal with the memories of the person who once inhabited this body, showing up at inappropriate times.

He touched the brain and was shocked to feel some activity, this person was as good as dead, perhaps the person was in a never ending comma so what would happen if he woke up that life?

There was no way in hell, he was going to 'share' this body with the human even if it was his, he was going to make sure, the human know his position and did not over step his authority, if the human were to even talk to him like they were on the same level, he would leave this body immediately and watch happily as the body want back to a pile of bones.

Screw equality!

He was going to make surer the human know exactly who 'wore the pants' in their relationship and with that in mind he entered the small piece of brain and began to do repairs, well as good as he could make it.

First the bones were set into the right place and joined together, then came the skin, unfortunately he wasn't an expert in skin so there was scars such as thee one on his forehead but he could cover enough that it appears as a small cut and the hair growing out of his skull was long enough to cover the forehead and his other scars would be covered with clothes before he repaired the muscles and got them working again, the heart was the most difficult because the heart was a very complex thing especially when dealing with a blow to the heart, he had to wince at the meter hole in the heart before unplugging the veins and making sure blood could pass through it easily.

Now to repair the brain, the most complex part of the body, resulting him taking three months to finally complete because of how complex it was and now the body was ready, all he had to do is start the brain up.

He sent an electric pulse to start up the brain and waited patiently.

Meanwhile the being known as Rick floated in an empty space, he didn't how long he had been floating there, the images of his life played before his eyes like a broken record player, he could never reach out and touch them, interact with the people inside them.

Suddenly the memories became blurrier, having never happened before, usually they were so real and seem to taunt him but the first time, they started getting blurry, he started to forget things, one by one, the people in his memories began to go.

First the face of his mother was first to go soon after each of his family members faces became blurred to the point he had no idea who they were.

The faces of all his friends he had in life began to blur, his girlfriend and the image of her crying over him in the last few moments of life became blurry.

One by one each person that he had even known, began to disappear before his very eyes, the last to go was Koun Hizuri, the very person that he treated as a best friend and ended up dying for, disappeared like magic.

That's when he started to forget his own personal history, right down to the very food he ate even including his own name.

Light hit the space he had been imprisoned in for years and for the first time in years, he became aware of his surrounding as he opened his newly restored eyes only to be met with darkness.

"What the?" His voice sounded foreign to his newly recovered ears, he went to stand up but immediately banged his head against a hard wooden ceiling,

"How does it feel to be back amongst the living, human?" a voice asked making him jump and banged his head in surprise.

He rubbed his head and stopped himself from muttering a curse word before chalking the voice up as his own imagination.

"I do not like to be ignored" The voice said again and he looked around frantically.

"Where are you?" The once dead man said, looking around, trying to see through the dark.

"If you must know, I'm inside your mind. I'm the being that brought you back to life, I could have left you for dead and taken control over your body but even I know, I wouldn't be able to blend into your human population" The voice said as the man was hit with the revelation that he had died.

The voice continued seeing that its host was too shocked to say anything. "By the way, I'm stating this now. We are not partners or 'friends'. I have no intention in becoming buddies with you. You are my slave"

"W-Wait, what!?" The man said, snapping out of his shock, what did the voice mean, he was going to be his slave!?

"You heard me" The voice said, "You are my slave and I am your Master"

"Like hell you are!" The man said, he would rather go back to being dead than to be someone slave!

His body burned.

He suddenly felt like he was in fire and he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, after a minute or two in agony, the pain finally stopped.

"Every time you disobey, my orders, I will make sure that what you just felt is nothing but a sting" The voice said in a cold and deadly tone as the man felt pain in his chest area which made him gulp. "Now do you understand, your position?" the voice asked.

The man said nothing before he felt his body heat up, once again and he quickly said. "YES!"

"Yes, what?" The voice said.

"Yes, Master" The man voice sounded defeated.

"Good" the man could feel the voice grinning from ear to ear. "Now, that wasn't hard was it? What is your name?" the voice said, checking how much of the brain was there.

The man was about to open his mouth when his mind went blank.

He couldn't remember his own name!

His heart spend up and his breathing became heavy from the panic.

"From you're silence I can conclude, that you do not remember." The voice said. "Well I'll help fill some blanks, Your name is Rick since that is what is written on your tomb stone and your American, from your looks you seem to be in your early twenties, I do not know how long you've been dead for however."

The man named Rick breathed a sigh of relief as he was told his name that at least gave him some identity but his friends and family were pretty much gone from his mind, hell, he didn't even know what he did for a living! And how did he even die in the first?

As his mind contempt on the unanswered question that suddenly appeared, the voice said. "You need to get out of your coffin", that word sent shivers down his spine, to think he was just a pile of bones, not too long ago, terrified him.

Rick complied and tried to his very best trying to break out but it was no use, it was too heavy for his newly recovered muscles.

"Hold on" He heard and suddenly he felt like he had been giving a boost and the lid came off easily and he finally got up as a mountain of dark came crashing in, coating him as the moonlight hit him, showing it was dark and he looked down to find himself covered in nothing but dirty and dust, at least he wasn't naked, he thought positively.

"Well quickly get out and close the lid" The voice demanded and Rick could have rolled his eyes, he wondered if he was crazy for having a voice in his head.

Yep, he was.

He quickly complied and got out and pushed the lid back into place and even placed a fresh pile of dirt on top of the coffin and buried it well, to make sure, there was no evidence that there was anything amiss.

He heard a loud grumble and was surprised to find it was from his stomach with that came hunger, a feeling he hadn't felt in years and he walked down the path, in search of food, to think he had been carried along this same path but to be buried.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head.

"You can't go around looking like you just crawled out of dirt" The voice said and Rick looked down, he didn't think he was that bad. "There is a river not that far from here, go wash off" fearing another attack to the heart, Rick complied and followed the voice instructions and found himself facing flowing water.

He didn't question it, he took off his mud filled suit and stripped down naked and made his way into the freezing cold lake and immediately wanted to get out but his legs weren't working!

"Stay and clean-up" the voice demanded and Rick complied even though his body was screaming for something warm.

Rick found his head going under water several times to get the mud out of his hair and the dirt slid off him, once clean, he ran out of the rive shivering.

What happened next could only be described as impossible.

It felt like his whole body was receiving a blow dry and clothes started to form around his very body, he was now dressed in a chequered shirt with crystal white pants with a black lean coat over him with black and white high tops.

"How?" He asked, with his mouth open wide.

"How do you think, we Aliens go around unnoticed?" The voice said and Rick eyes widened, he had an Alien in his head!

"Now let's get going" The voice said and before Rick very eyes, a bag full of cash and documents appeared out of thin air.

"Hold on, can you materialise anything?" Rick asked, surely there was a rule against this.

"Yes, I can. I was planning on just take your body and leaving" The voice said, not at all hesitant on stating his plans as Rick frowned, he really didn't like the sound of that but who was he too to state his opinion as he looked into the bag to find a passport with his picture in it and he rose an eyebrow at the name, on it.

"Why didn't you use my real name?...Master" He asked, remembering the last part, he wasn't exactly happy with the change of name.

"Yes that would go down well" The voice said, with pure sarcasm in his voice. "For one thing, you're dead! I do not intend to attract attention what with you carrying around the same name, you look like you would probably attract the media. They would want to know how someone who was reported dead is around walking and looking exactly the same as the moment he died" and Rick couldn't fault that, for some reason, he wasn't very fond of the idea of the Media invading his privacy.

"But why did you pick, Renzo Carmine?" he asked and why 'Renzo' of all names.

"Were going to Italy, of course" the voice said, like it was obvious. "I hear the weather is lovely this time of the year" and Rick wanted to sweat drop. "Now let's get something to eat before we head to the airport"

"What! Now!?" Rick said, so fast!

"Well of course, I don't want to risk being seen by someone who knows you" The voice said and Rick had to agree, mainly because it would be awkward trying to explain, he had no idea who they were.

#20 minutes later#

Lucky he was in American, he didn't even realise it at first but he was speaking English like he had been speaking it his whole life even though he looked Japanese, so there was no shortage of shop selling food and after his stomach was filled he got a cab and drove all the way to the airport where he boarded the plane to Italy, lucky he didn't run into anyone that know him however he did get one or two looks from people as he walked by.

He sat in third class and looked out of the window.

Why was did he feel like, he was leaving everything behind?

And scene!

Like I said, this is a one shot, this is just an idea that had popped into my mind so I have no intention of continuing it and I already have enough stories on my plate…. *cries in a corner*. For my next one shot, it's called 'The Team of Gods' which is about the generation of miracles and Kagami being all old men who still have a deep passion for the sport but because of their old bodies, they can no longer play, they all receive a text that says 'If you had a chance to go back, what would you do?'. You know how this plays out. They all get sent back in time and are reduced to six years olds while their your versions still exist.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It's been three years since that day.

Renzo Carmine who used to be called Rick Rastus, had begun the life of living in the beautiful country of Italy, on paper he was 25 and a Italian man born and bred but in reality he had no idea how old he truly was, perhaps he was really in his thirties?

It turns out that having an alien in your head really helps with language translation because he was speaking Italian as if he had lived in Italy his whole life within days of his arrival, once he could pull of being mistaken as a Italian man, he went in search for a job to support himself as ordered, no matter how much he disliked taking orders from someone so bossy.

Taking extra care about his speech and mannerism, he applied as an accountant since it was perfect, all he had to do was to solve facts and figures without any actually reading needed, especially when he had yet to master the slang of this country.

He started working with a small business, it wasn't even noticeable but over time, it began to grow and within three years it had gone from a small business to one of the biggest in the country, thanks to him and a small group of people who know how to balance out, spending and profit to break even.

The business started making connection with the outside world and he was shipped off all over the world, making connections with other accountants just like him, it wasn't glamorous and it could defiantly be boring but who would care about an accountant compared to a star that was always on Television and making news all the time?

It was by far, one of the safest jobs there was out there and he was making good money, he moved out of his small motel and into his own house, as the years went by, more money began to pour in, he paid for extensions to his new house, since it was cheaper than buying a new house.

He was never one for big fancy things.

And at age '25', he had hit the big time.

Chapter 2: The party in America

He woke up and like always at six in the morning, Renzo was up and running around the neighbourhood since most of the time he was sitting down staring at numerous stacks of papers.

He wore black square glasses and his hair was much shorter than it was years ago since he finally did get a haircut, at the beginning he could barely see anything with so much hair in his face.

Once he had done his morning exercise, he rushed back his house to a nice health breakfast while he switched on the TV, it was huge since Argus and the alien living in his head wanted his host to live like a king so everything had to be huge and expensive looking.

Like he said, before, he wasn't a living big kind of guy.

He flicked through the channels with a bowel of Weetabix in his hands, until he landed on the morning news, it was always good to be informed about the rest of the world, thirty minutes later he was full and ready for another busy day at work.

Once he was fully dressed and all the important documents were in his brief case, he got into his standard car and drove off to work, he arrived thirty minutes later with his company ID clipped to his suit shirt that allowed him access to the large building.

" _Morning_ " He said, in fluent Italian.

"Morning, Renzo" Zavier said back in Italian, he was one of his co-workers and he seemed to be the only one in the room at the moment so he sat down at his desk.

"Another day, another stack of random papers to sort through" Renzo said, with dispassion.

"No use complain now" Zavier said, chuckling. "If we won't do it, no one else will"

"True" He reluctantly agreed, one by one, his co-workers started showing up, one woman who went by the name of Carla was brunet and she was defiantly pleasing to the eye and Renzo had the feeling that she had a strong crush on him, it would be a lie if he didn't feel somewhat attracted to her.

But something held him back.

Something was holding him back from making the first movie.

Could it have something to do with the memories he had lost? Did he used to have someone special to him that made him never look at other woman the same way again? All these question and many other's swirled in his head.

Once again he was frustrated by the lack of knowledge about himself.

"Morning" Carla said, smiling brightly, she was by far the life of the group, never getting down and blushing a bit when her eyes landed on Renzo own form.

"Morning" They both said, as another male came in only seconds later, he was bald man that always seemed to be grumpy in the mornings.

He didn't even say good morning which was to be expected.

They all cracked open their work bags and got to work, trying to make sense of the facts and figures before them and looking over each other's shoulders if someone had accidently made a mistake.

They worked all morning since someone had to take care of the business finance no matter how boring it was to do it.

But finally it was lunch break and Argus like usual was against taking coffee like everyone else and ordered him to have fruit instead.

No host of his was going to shove chemicals down his throat.

In all the time, Renzo had been forced to live with Argus, not once had the alien had anything nice to say about the human race, all he did was complain.

Reading the newspaper?

Half of it was useless garbage.

Calling on the phone?

Back on his planet, everyone could communicate telepathically.

Cars?

Another way to kill an already dying planet.

He sat down back at his desk with his apple and grapes in his hands while envying those who brought proper snacks like muffins and coke.

He was seriously craving sugar but he didn't want another electric shock to the brain so he kept quiet and munch on his health snack.

"Fruit, again?" Zavier said, he couldn't understand how a guy could eat nothing but fruit when he would literal die if he want without his morning chocolate bar.

"Say what you want" Renzo said, "even if I'm sitting down all day. I still want my body to be in top form" laying down the lie smoothly while he tried not to stare at Zavier stack of chocolate bars to longingly.

"Weird" Zavier said, unwrapping one of his chocolate bears and popping it into his mouth, flavour burst from the inside and he smiled in content.

Renzo was wondering if Zavier would notice if he took one of his bars.

"Um, R-Renzo" Carla said, making him look up at the woman who instantly blushed. "I noticed you liked fruit so I made you a fruit cake" she said, nervously but all Renzo heard was cake.

 _Master?_ He linked to the alien, begging to eat the cake.

 _Fine but only because it's fruit._ Argus said, seeing the cake was both a good thing and a bad thing.

"Thank you" He said, giving her a smile and her face turned so red that it amused him to no end and he took the cake out of her hands and begin to dig in with vigour.

Suddenly the speaker was on.

"CAN MR CARMINE COME TO MY OFFICE PLEASE" the speaker said.

You could just hear the silent spread through the whole building after the announcement.

Renzo almost dropped his knife as everyone turned to look at him in pity.

Nobody got invited to the top floor unless they were being told that they were getting fired! Very few people actually come out not in tears!

Already he could hear the sound of people packing his stuff and putting it in a box.

 _Calm down_ Argus said, he could see and hear his host heart beating rapidly in his chest area. _You're my host and as my host, I will not allow you to show such a pathetic human emotion. If you do, I will shock you._

The threat of a shock to the brain was enough to snap him out of his frozen state and he put on his best brave face and headed to the nearest elevator that would take him to his destination of unemployment.

Everyone watched solemnly as he made the journey up bravely and the door closed behind him.

The elevator started moving upwards and Renzo felt his heart speed up with each floor.

All too soon, he had reached the very top and the damning door opened and he took a breather before taking several steps forward into the boss's personal office.

The office was surrounded by numerous of mirrors and in-between the mirror was one round man in a suit.

Mr Ferric Delpratt.

He gulped and Argus tried his best to stop his nervousness from showing on his face.

"Mr Carmine" The man said, being the all imposing figure he was.

"Mr Delpratt, sir" He said, politely.

There was a beat of uncomfortable silence later as the man studied him.

"Tell me Mr Carmine, how many years have you been working for my company?" The man said.

"Three years, sir" He said, wondering if this was it.

"Thought so" The man said, "So you know the ins and outs of this company"

"Yes, sir" He said, wondering what the man was getting at.

"Tell me, Mr Carmine are you aware that I have a daughter?" The man said.

"Yes, sir" He said, something told him he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Recently my daughter has managed to convince me to allow her to go to America in my stead" The man said, learning forward looking him straight in the eyes. "America is no place for a 17 woman unescorted, no matter even if she will be seen as an adult soon in less than a year time. She lacks the skills to protect herself. That's where you come in"

"Me?" He just had to say.

"It's written in your file that your quite good at self-defence and can handle yourself quite well" The man said, while Renzo began to sweat under the man's gaze. "I want you to go with my daughter as her protector. I want you to oversee that she acts proper and doesn't goof about thinking she finally has 'freedom'. You know young people these days when their left alone"

Renzo wisely said nothing.

"The trip will be in a month time and it would last a week. During this time, you will be assessed" The man said, "If she comes back and speaks negatively about you, you will be sacked"

He now visibly gulped.

"Do you understand, Mr Carmine?" The man said, "Your job is hanging on the line here so don't screw up"

"Yes, sir." He said.

The man eyed him for a minute, assessing him before nodding and saying, "You are dismissed"

"Thank you, sir" He said, turning around and going back to the elevator that now seemed like a doorway to heaven.

He didn't see the man smirk.

#On the first floor#

The moment the doors opened, he was suddenly hounded by people from all sides asking him if he was fired and if they had time to plan a 'fair well' party for him.

He ignored them all and went back to his section, he saw his box on top of his desk and emptied out all the contents.

His co-workers were shocked.

He wasn't fired!

For now.

And scene!

Next chapter, Renzo unfortunately meets his boss's daughter who happens to be a huge Rick Rastus fan and she is shocked to see her escort barring a startling resemblance to the late star and Renzo quickly realises that he was chosen by his boss because of his 'resemblance'. The America arc is short but has a point, Kuu and Julie are made aware of the man who looks like Koun best friend Rick. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

16 year old, Carlotta Delpratt thought that her dreams had finally come.

Her father was finally allowing her to go aboard alone.

Well not exactly alone but close enough.

A year ago she was just a normal sixteen year girl but then suddenly her whole world turned upside down and her father business almost boomed overnight.

Suddenly her mother didn't have to work anymore and spent all her time at home or going out with her new and more richer friends leaving her daughter on her own with the employed servant, as you would have guessed, leaving a teenage girl alone might not have been the brightest thing to do.

Especially when she suddenly thought this was her chance for freedom.

And like most teenage girls her age, she got into actors and any boy who was above average in looks.

Carlotta know all the hot celebrities in the world, shockingly enough for someone her age, she know who Rick Rastus was.

She had discovered him when she was twelve years old and was obsessed with a character a movie that was played by the late star, she googled him hoping she could get more information on him and was shocked to see he had dead and the movie she had watched recently, was over seven years old.

The star had died in a car accident, the information was vague but it got across the important information that he was hit by a moving car.

After that she had become obsessed with the deceased star, she had found out that back in those days when he was alive, he was pretty big back than in America and in some smaller countries from around the world and what was even more surprising, was that he had a connections with the now very famous and extremely rich Hizuri family but it wasn't unclear exactly what that connection was.

She was sad to learn that he had a girlfriend in life and not only that but they were getting pretty serious with each other to the point that Marriage could be seen in their near future, she left her depressed for a week.

After that she always wore black whenever the date of death came rolling or she celebrated like the still loyal Rick fans, the less crazy fans that wouldn't take their own life when they heard about his death but still kept him in a special place in their hearts.

She was hoping to go to America and perhaps go and visit where her favourite star was buried or if she was lucky, bump into one of his family members who could tell her more about the star when he was alive.

But instead her dad had to suck and told her, if she was going to visit America, she would have to attend a boring party with someone assigned, to look after her.

She wanted to roll her eyes, it's not she was a little kid, she sat in wait in front of her families private jet waiting for the person that her dad, had no doubt employed and would no doubt kiss up to her because of who her father is.

She heard someone coming out onto the roof top and was ready to lecture the guy on keeping a lady like herself waiting.

A tall man with dark hair, square glasses and dressed in a suit appeared, even though his face was hidden behind glasses, she had seen the face behind the glasses too many times not to recognise it.

She was looking into the face of someone who looked almost exactly like the late Rick Rastus.

She wanted to squeal.

Ch 3: My caretaker is Rick Rastus clone!

"Hello, Madam Delpratt" Renzo said, bowing to the girl that was years younger than himself in respect. "I will be your caretaker for the entire trip so please forgive me for my slight lateness"

The girl face had mysterious gone red.

"Is everything alright, Madam?" Renzo asked, seeing that his charges face had gone red, was it hot out today?

"Um, yes" The girl said, her red face had settle down to a slight flush of her cheeks. "It's cold out here, let's quickly get into the jet" she said, turning around and dragging her suitcase behind her, as expected for someone who had only been rich for almost a year.

"Yes, Madam" He said, following after her, not seeing the increased redness in his bosses daughters cheeks.

#Jet#

Once everything was put in place and they were both strapped in, the plane lifted off the ground, on their way to America.

They both set in silence and for some reason, his charge kept on sneaking glances at him.

"Hey," Carlotta started, getting his attention. "Has anyone ever told you? You look a lot like Rick Rastus?"

And on the outside Renzo was calm and collected when facing such a question, showing no reaction but on the inside he was a bit freaked out, hearing his original name from a girl he was sure he had never before until.

How did this girl know who Rick Rastus is?

 _Could she be someone, I know from my past?_ He thought with a hint of worry.

 _She not._ Argus said, he didn't feel an echo's of familiarity from his mind when he met he girl. _I've seen that look many times before_. _She's looking at you as if your one of those earthling celebrities that you all seemed to worship. I highly doubt this girl really knows you._

And Renzo wanted to sweat drop at his masters attitude, did the alien view any human in a positive light at all? but instead turned to the girl with a confused look and said. " _Rick Rastus_?", and Argus made it come out weird from his mouth with a slight change of voice from speaking in English. "I'm afraid, I'm not quite familiar with that name," switching to Italian and hoping the girl had some knowledge about who he was, before he died.

"You don't know who Rick Rastus is?" The girl sounding shocked, as if not knowing who Rick is, is a crime against nature. "He used to be big in his time, way back then. He was a famous young actor slash model back he was still alive and he was everywhere!" before sounding sad. "But he died though… A car hit him and it killed him instantly"

 _So that's how I died._ Renzo thought, he didn't know what disturbed him more, hearing more about his death or the fact that he was apparently famous.

 _I thought so._ Argus said, _It explains the crack in your skull when I found you, if the hit hadn't killed you than the landing would have finished you off._

"So, how do you know my dad?" She asked, eagerly.

"I work for your father company. I'm work at your father company as an accountant" He said, it still hurt to say that even after some many years in his book.

"BORING!" Carlotta said, sounding disappointed. "Why anyone would chose such a job except for high pay? You could do so much better!" she could him making a living as a Rick impersonator.

"Well, crunching numbers is what I'm good at and it pays well" He said and not for the first time, did he ask Argus if he could quit the job, but was denied every time.

 _You're not switching jobs. I refuse to have my host go looking for another job that paid less and doesn't require to look smart while doing it._ Argus said.

And with that, Carlotta lost interest in the conversation.

# Japan 12 hours later#

Carlotta found herself awaken by a lit tap on her shoulder, her eyes came face with Renzo own.

Was she in heaven?

She could swear she was seeing her favourite star wearing glasses looking down at her.

"Madam, we've landed" Renzo said in Italian snapping her out of her haze.

"…-Um, right" Carlotta said, feeling embarrassed that he had seen her sleep and wishing she was woken up by the real Rick Rastus.

If only she know.

Renzo had immediately gotten out both of their suitcases, having memorised the route to the hotel they would staying in, it was the same hotel, he had been staying in when he was in America before for an accountant convention.

He made sure, Carlotta was beside him at all times, it wouldn't do for a young girl to be unescorted especially when it was dark, already a black cab was waiting for them when they landed, booked by her father no doubt.

"Miss Delpratt and plus one?" A man said in a smart suit and in English.

Carlotta nodded and the man took her suitcase and his own into the back of the car while they both got inside of the car.

The driver closed their door before getting into the driver seat and starting the car.

# Inside the hotel#

"Welcome back Mr Carmine" The receptionist for the hotel they were staying at said, recognising him from last time. "Here are your keys to the two rooms that have already been paid for in advance" giving him the two keys, behind him was Carlotta who just had her suitcase taken by a bellhop towards her room.

"Thank you" Renzo said, as another member of staff started to show them both to their rooms.

They took one elevator up and when the doors opened, they were greeted with a nice luxurious corridor with about twenty doors with gold plated engraved numbers on them, they were both led to the bottom two rooms of the corridor, 23 and 24.

"Please enjoy, your time here" The staff member said, bowing to them both before turning back and going on his way.

And Carlotta thought she would never got used to having total strangers address her with so much respect.

"Madam, please rest" Renzo said, turning to his charge. "We, still have several left before we have to prepare for the party, so if it's alright with you, let's take this time to rest from the busy day we've had"

"Um, right" She said, still feeling strange about her appointed guardian addressing her with so much respect despite the clear age difference.

"Please do not hesitate to ask for any help in getting ready for the party, there will be a lot of important people there" Renzo said, unaware that Carlotta thoughts were drifting to an unreachable area, the evidence was the slight hue on her cheeks.

"Are you okay, madam?" Renzo said, why was her cheeks going red? Was it hot in the hotel too?

"Um, yes" Carlotta said, fiddling her keys and quickly going inside and slamming the door shut leaving one stunned Renzo, behind while the inhibitor in his head was sighing about little human girls crushes.

#Several hours later#

Now well rested, well as much as they could in four hours, they arrived at the building where the party was set to take place on the invite letter.

Renzo was dressed in a white cuffed shirt with a black sleeveless jacket and a suit pants, in his hands was his note book, not only was this party needed for reporting back to his boss on his daughter behaviour but she would also be assessing him to report back to her father.

His job was on the line and he dreaded if something went wrong while abroad, in his head his master was working on keeping his nervous low so he could fake being so clam.

Carlotta had her hair done up, long diamond earrings were on both ear's, she wore a white stunning dress and white high heel to match, she was the perfect image of a rich man's daughter and she was freaking out.

"I can't do this. I can't do this" She said over and over again in Italian, she couldn't face so many people who would be so judging.

Renzo watched his charge pace up and down and said "Madam, please calm down, you'll do great"

"Of course, that's okay for you to say. My dad employees you, so of course you would tell me what I want to hear" Carlotta said, pacing up and down.

And then Renzo did something that surprised even him, he took her by the hand and planted a kiss on her nose.

Carlotta eyes grow impossibly wide.

"You'll do great, I promise" Renzo said, wondering what was wrong with him and if his master was messing with his brain.

Carlotta faces went through three different shades of red in under a second as she realised what just happened and could only stutter as Renzo lips broke into a gentle smile.

"So cute" he said.

And Carlotta fainted.

"MADAM!"

# 30 minutes later at the Kings ball#

The party was in full swing, anyone who was anyone was there, ranging from top reporters to A class super stars, it was the ideal party were people can make connection with some very powerful people.

"Now presenting Mrs Delpratt and plus one!" Someone announced as many people turned to the top of the stairs to find a young looking woman who looked like she had been groomed from birth to be in this sort of party, behind her was a man who was older but stood behind her, showing she was indeed above him in terms of social standing.

The duo showed nothing of what happened half an hour ago and Renzo lifted his hand for her to take, he felt pride when she took it with missing a step as he lead her down from the stairs as if he had done such a thing a hundred times before.

He probably had but just couldn't remember when and where.

Carlotta tried to look forward and show none of the nervousness underneath, believing Renzo would be there for her and couldn't help but be in awe by how calm and professional he looked when the whole room was literally staring at them.

Once they reached the crowd below, the party started once again and people mingled with one another.

"You must be Mr Delpratt daughter" One man said, coming up to them with his wife who was looking at Renzo as if he was finely cut stake, making him want to scramble back but he held his ground.

"That, I am" Carlotta said, not letting up, her father had taught her that in parties like this, everyone was pretty much a tiger who loved to pounce on the weak.

"I trust your father is well" The man said, giving her a bright smile that didn't fool her one bit. "What is a young lady such as yourself doing in a party like this? Surely you father could find a more suitable replacement in his steed."

Carlotta stiffened and eyes narrowed slightly at the clear insult and know he was clearly testing her and said. "My father is quiet well and he thought that it was about time that I start getting in involved with matters concerning the business and has deemed me acceptedable enough to go in his stead"

The man seized her up while Carlotta held strong under his gaze before smiling and said. "Welcome to the circle Mrs Delpratt" and Carlotta inwardly let a sigh of relief.

Drawing a smile on Renzo face, his eyes filled with pride seeing his charge so grown up even though they had only known each other for less than a day.

Was this what it was like for a father to see their own child succeed?

 _Drop the smile._

He froze at hearing his master voice all of a suddenly and immediately obeyed.

 _M-Master, what is it?_ He thought, why did the alien voice sound so much like a command?

 _There is a couple looking your way._ Argus said, _they've been watching you ever since you walked down the steps and haven't let up._

 _A couple?_ Renzo thought, wondering if the two could perhaps be connected to his lost memories.

But he didn't have to wait long because the same couple started to move towards him using what looked like teleportation from his master description and were suddenly in front of him.

The male had short blond hair and hazel eyes, he wore a black suit with a white tie, he looked to be in his late forties.

The woman next to him was absolutely stunning, she had long wavy blond hair with an amazing figure and a height that was clearly that of a high quality model, she wore a beautiful red silk dress that was doing an amazing job showing off the shape of her body, he couldn't tell what age she was though.

They weren't just anybody.

They were famous super model and actor Kuu and Juliena Hizuri.

"Hello" Kuu said, smiling brightly like the sun was attached to his face.

Renzo took one look at the glowing and glamourous looking couple and blinked before looking behind him wondering if the person they were talking to was behind him and if he should get out of the way.

 _There talking to you, idiot._ Argus said.

 _Huh?_ Renzo thought.

And scene!

Finally this chapter is out! Next chapter, Kuu and Julie are finally made aware of the man named 'Renzo' and are completely shocked to see how much he looks like their son's deceased best friend Rick meanwhile Renzo can't help but feel like he has met the couple before and is warned to be on high alert. Review/ Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own skip beat.

Enjoy!

Renzo looked at the glowing people in front of him with wide eyes, wondering if they were both secretly Angels because he wasn't aware that human being could glow so naturally.

A light zap to his brain told him, he had been staring at them for a full two minutes like some weirdo, luckily they both looked kind of amused by his reaction to them.

He bowed and said.

"Ciao"

The faces he got back, had left him stunned wondering what he did wrong while his master let out what could easily be mistaken as a snort.

Ch 4: The Creation of 'Rez'.

Both Kuu and Julie Hizuri, were beginning to think they were seeing things in their old age because they had just seen a man, who looked like glasses wearing Rick, who was very much dead, walk down the stair escorting an unknown female.

The way the man was dressed wasn't really what you would expect from a star but more to those who want to conduct business with.

It was the 'business suit' as a certain president liked to call it.

The man was always one step behind the young lady who was clearly much younger they he was, but he preferred to stand back and watch.

And then they saw him smile, neither of them know why he was smiling but he was smiling that's what counts and it was like seeing their son deceased best friend back from the dead.

Both of them, had stood by and waited for the man to separate from the girl before they pounced on him and when they did, they were both amused to see the man looking at them with wide eyes before turning his head as if he couldn't believe they were talking to him.

Something must have convinced the man eventually, because the man turned back to them with a wide eyed expression before snapping out of shock, much to their amusement and replying back, not in English like they had thought but in Italian.

"Ciao"

Huh?

# Normal PV#

Both Kuu and Julie quickly came out of their stunned state, as the man himself eyes widened slightly realising what he just said and tried to make amends.

"Sorry, your English speakers aren't you?" Renzo said, switching to English and his voice they both found out, had a very strong accent to it, much their surprise.

"It doesn't really matter" Kuu said, waving his concern off. "You will find that both me and my wife can hold our own when it comes to speaking Italian." and his wife hadn't stopped staring at the man's face, wishing she didn't have to see those glasses covering his face so she could properly see it and said. "My name is Kuu and this is my beautiful wife Julie"

The woman beamed at the compliment, looking even more beautiful in the process.

Meanwhile Renzo couldn't help but feeling sense of familiarity, hearing those names but he didn't know why, in fact, looking at both of their faces gave him the feeling like he had met the before.

 _That's because, you have._ Argus said, _it's like an echo in here. Stay alert._

 _Yes, master_. He thought automatically, the response was kind of automatic now, his glasses hid how his eyes glad over for a split second as he said. "Renzo. Renzo, Carmine", getting shocked looks from the pair and he briefly wonder if this was going to happen a lot to him in the future.

"Well Renzo-san" Julie said, showing nothing of her thoughts on the surface as she hid it behind a smile and asked. "What made you come here tonight?" since they both would have definitely saw a glasses wearing, Italian version of Rick walking around.

"I'm here as an escort to Madam Delpratt. I'm here to make sure she doesn't get lost" He said, while both of them inwardly looked at him like, a bunny had just come out of his mouth.

"So you've been to America before" Kuu said, having picked on that tad bit of information.

"Yes, for a convention." He answered and they both noticed, he didn't say what kind of convention before looking down sheepishly and said. "My job really isn't that glamorous but anything to pay the bills, right?"

While both of their minds wondered what kind of Job he could have, for the way he was dressed, it was business based.

" _Renzo_ " A female voice said in Italian.

" _Coming, Madam_ " He automatically said as Argus took the moment to make a hasty escape by taking control of his legs and walking passed the couple, having felt that the couple would be asking questions from evening to morning.

Kuu and Julie watched the young man leave with their own thoughts.

One thing was for sure, they were going contact Lory for sure about the man named Renzo.

"What took you so long?" Carlotta said, in Italian.

"Forgive me, madam. I was in the middle of a conversation with a couple" He said turning slightly to the left so that the girl could see.

And Carlotta almost let out an "eep" at the sight of Kuu and Julie Hizuri looking their way.

"Is something wrong, Madam?" Renzo said, seeing his charge trying to use his body as a shield.

"Renzo, how good are you at dancing?" Carlotta suddenly asked making him blink.

"I've never actually danced before" Renzo said, since being an account, you didn't really need the ability to dance.

"Tell you what" Carlotta said, "If you can take me to the dance floor and make me look good in front of everyone. I'll sing high praises of you to my dad" making Renzo eyes widen in shock.

"As long as you make me look good" She emphasised the last work, looking at his square glasses that giving off a nerdy feeling.

 _Hmm, dance or get fired, so hard.._ He thought, thinking getting fired was actually a good thing for him but he suddenly had this unbearable itch on his right arm.

 _I will not allow you to get fired_. Argus said, increasing the rash on his right arm. _DO IT._

Seeing he had no choice, he said. "Then excuse me Ma'am, I need to get ready than. I can't possibly dance with a lady like this" He said, winking as Carlotta whose cheeks couldn't help but get warmer as he went to find the men's restrooms.

Leaving her alone and she felt extremely awkward while wish Renzo would come back as she tried to portray herself as an elegant lady who just wanted to be left alone.

A lot of snobby young man were at the party who asked her too dance but she hated them at first sight because every one of them, gave off the feeling that they would dump you the moment someone richer or better looking comes along.

She could feel several eyes glue to her back as she strolled around, pretending not to notice.

Damn, what she wouldn't do for a night out with her girlfriends right now.

Instead she's in America being stared at like a flamingo.

 _Renzo, come back soon._ She thought.

She didn't notice that slowly the hall was falling silent as a unknown male walked through.

Men and women alike stopped and stared at the most glamorous human being they had even seen.

Carlotta turned around feeling someone approach her and she was about to glare, at what she thought was another snobby rich boy, when she froze like the rest of the room.

Coming towards her was none other than Renzo with his glasses of, his collar open and his hair brought to the side and add that to the fact, Argus had raised his allure high.

There was no contest, he was by far the most gorgeous young man in the room.

Woman developed hearts in their eyes while the man couldn't believe that a man who could look so perfect, in every way could exist.

They all thought he was either a famous model or a famous member of an extremely popular boy band, it never crossed their mind that he was an accountant working half way across the world in behind a small desk.

Renzo walked up to Carlotta who's face had gone completely red and took her right hand and planted a soft kiss on it.

"Shall we dance, my lady?" he said.

And Carlotta wanted to faint, she wanted to squeal, she wanted to force herself on him and glue herself to his side permanently, all at once.

All eyes were literally on her.

Renzo took her the arms and lead her to the dance floor where, the music started to come alive again and Carlotta found herself, dancing through the best slow dance of her life.

'I've never danced before', her ass.

And every time she looked into those deep eyes, so full of warmth.

She felt like jumping him.

She had never loved her father more than in that moment!

The song was over, all to quickly for her liking as Renzo leaned in and gave her a peck on the right cheek.

Carlotta face now resembled a red pepper.

"Remember the promise that we made to each other" he said.

Damn it, why did his voice sound so sexy with that accent in it, all of a sudden!?

"Okay?" he said, giving her a wink and a good half of the hall, it didn't matter if they were male or female felt there faces go deep red.

Before he planted enough kiss on her right hand before letting her go.

Only to be jumped on by females, young or old from all sides, who wanted to be the next to dance with him.

Some big American modelling owners gave him their personal business card while he was also offered chances to appear in big movies and commercials.

They got closer and Renzo honestly started feared for his life and he would have run like hell if he cold, duty or not he wasn't going to die when he could live but instead Argus came to his rescue and told him to say.

"Ladies" He said, taking a step back and giving them all seductive look and said. "As much I would like to dance with all, you fine and lovely ladies. There is really only one woman in my heart"

Wait, what!? Did he just say.

Clearly the alien needed work on human interaction, Renzo thought he sounds like a bloody host and renowned play boy!

Meanwhile Carlotta blush that had just calm down was suddenly back at full force as lots of jealous eyes turned in her direction.

"Now, I better get going. It's been a long night" He said, manoeuvring around the herd of females like a ninja and took Carlotta hand in his.

"Wait! Will you be here tomorrow, night?" One female shouted, not wanting to see such a person disappear before her very eyes.

"That depends on if my schedule is open. It's even a miracle I can to night" He said, thinking he would say some bull and run before they realised he was running.

And Carlotta didn't have the will power to fight him as they passed a certain couple who had been taking pictures since the moment, they began their dance.

What's more, better?

Staying all night with rich stuck snobs or spending the night with your very hot appointed Guardian?

For Carlotta there was no contest, as her went to 'la la' land.

For the next few days, Renzo was forced back into tight pants because Carlota obviously preferred him in his fake 'I'm her super-hot older boyfriend' form and Argus had to roll his eyes, when Paparazzi somehow showed up while they were walking down a street despite nobody knowing who he was, a couple of days ago.

Those pictures taken were used in celebrity gossip magazines and people had started to calling his persona 'Rez'.

Both of them couldn't wait to leave and arrive back in Italy and when they did, they arrived with an extra three whole bags worth of free clothes and shoes to given to them.

And Renzo had practically collapsed on his couch, not to wake for several hours while Angus was looking like he was going to rest for a bit too.

"So how was he?" Ferric Delpratt said, Carlotta father on the phone, in his hand was an American magazine that featured his daughter next to 'Rez' who was obviously Renzo in disguise.

Seconds later, his poor ears were blasted with a high pitched squeal that has been bottled up for a week/

Meanwhile Renzo prayed to god that he would never have to be 'Rez' ever again.

 _But sometimes you can't always get what you want._

And scene!

Next chapter, the aftermath of his trip to America and Renzo tells his co-workers the hell he faced in America meanwhile Lory gets an email attachment from Kuu in the morning, and in it are pictures of 'Rez' when he 'visit' America. Review/ Fav and follow!


End file.
